


BuT It’S LeSs ThEn TwO MOnTHs AwAy?!

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [32]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Badgerclops is sleepy, Badgerclops wants to spoon, Dreams, M/M, Mao Mao is up at three am, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao is super excited about Adorabat’s first Solifest. Badgerclops would find it cute...if not for Mao Mao’s timing
Relationships: Mao mao/badgerclops
Series: A family of choice [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	BuT It’S LeSs ThEn TwO MOnTHs AwAy?!

_ “Oh Badgerclops! We mustn't! Our love is forbidden! What would my father say?!” Mao Mao sighs as I pepper kisses on his neck in the moonlight. “I don’t care what they think, my love! Run away with me! Let us elope and junk! You’re father doesn’t treat you like the treasure you are!” I proclaim. Mao Mao swoon in my arms. “Badgerclops, you hunky man! I will marry you!” Mao Mao agrees. “I love you, Mao Mao!” I proclaim to the heavens. “Badgerclops...I…” Mao Mao starts. “Yes?” I urge. “I...I…” Mao Mao struggles. “Go on! Don’t be shy!” I urge as I take his hands into mine. “I…I DON’T WANT A LOT FOR SOLIFEST! THERE’S THE ONLY ONE THING I NEED AND I-” _

“GAH!” I exclaim as I sit up. “It’s noisy...make it stop…” Adorabat whines tiredly from under the blankets, trying to escape the noise. Currently, the hit song  _ “All I Want For Solifest Is You”  _ is blasting from somewhere in the house. Given that it’s still dark, I would say that the music is blasting at really inappropriate time too. I grumble as I get out of bed. All I want for Solifest is to go back to bed. I walk into the living room and...why is there a box of decorations in here? “ALL I WANT FOR SOLIFEST IS YOOOOU!” I hear Mao Mao sing from...somewhere. He sounds like he's here...but I don’t see him. 

I tiredly waddle over to the speakers that are blasting that song and click it off. “Hey! I was listening to that!” I hear Mao Mao exclaim from above. I look up and see Mao Mao, in a lucky ducky sweater, stringing up lights on the support beams. “Mao Mao, what are you doing?” I ask tiredly. Mao Mao rolls his eyes. “Decorating for Solifest, obviously.” Mao Mao answers. “...At…” I look over to a clock. “Three in the morning?” I ask. “It’s less than two months away!” Mao Mao defends. I sigh as I rub my face tiredly. “I don’t mind if you want to do that. I really don’t. But why? Why do you need to blast music at three in the gosh dang morning?” I ask. 

Mao Mao jumps down from his perch. He rubs his arm sheepishly. At least he has the decency to be embarrassed. “I may have gotten a little carried away...but I want to surprise Adorabat. This is her first Solifest! I want it to be everything she could ever dream of!” Mao Mao explains. I sigh. It’s sweet that Mao Mao wants to make this first Solifest special...but the music is a little much. “Why the music?” I ask. “Um? I’ll have you know that  _ “All I Want For Solifest Is You”  _ is a bop and a gift to this planet.” Mao Mao sasses. “Yeah, but do you really need to blast it? You woke Adorabat and I up.” I point out. Mao Mao blushes and clears his throat. “Again...I might have gotten a little carried away.” Mao Mao explains. 

“You should come back to bed.” I mumble. “But I still have so much decorating to do! My mom always said I was good at it!” Mao Mao gestures to the rest of the undecorated room. “Your mom?” I ask. “Yeah. She always was happy that I decorated! She was almost never home most of the time while grown up, having to go on business trips and with her job taking up most of her time…” Mao Mao explains. “Did you decorate with your dad and sisters?” I ask. Mao Mao shakes his head. “They were always too busy training to help.” Mao Mao explains. That sounds on brand for them. 

“Does that mean you always decorated alone?” I ask. Mao Mao shakes his hand. “Mostly, but there was one year when mom was able to come home early. We decorated together and ate cookies, that we baked and decorated! I’d say that was and still is at the moment, my favorite Solifest.” Mao Mao sighs happily. As heart warming as that story is...it’s still a little sad that Mao Mao didn’t get more moments like that. Guess it’s up to me to fix that. “I’m guessing that your mom was also in charge of presents?” I joke. “Oh, no doubt. Dad never seem to really get in the Solifest spirit.” Mao Mao chuckles. Why does Mao Mao have to have such low tier dad.

I pick up Mao Mao and give him a little kiss. “Come back to bed, baby. I’m sure Adorabat would love to actually decorate WITH you rather then just waking up to a Solifest decorated house.” I whisper. “Mmm. Maybe you have a point.” Mao Mao yawns. “See, you're a sleepy boy, like me.” I giggle softly. “But...I could always stay up and listen to Solifest music until morning.” Mao Mao teases. “Noooo...I wanna spoooon!” I whine. Mao Mao raises an eyebrow at me. “There are spoons in kitchen, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao points. “That’s not what meant. I want to spoon with you!” I whine. 

“...Oh. You...want to...?” Mao Mao blushes. “I want to hold you while we sleep.” I finish for him. I really just want to go back to bed. “...Make sure to turn off the lights.” Mao Mao mumbles as he cuddles into the crook of my neck. Yeeees! We can go back to bed! I click off the lights and head back into the bedroom. I carefully climb into bed with Mao Mao in my arms. I bring the blanket over the two of us and sigh. Finally. 

We...are...are...gonna…

_ “Isn’t it beautiful?” My fiancé, Mao Mao asks as we watch the sunrise together. “Yeah, but it’s not as beautiful as you.” I giggle. I hear Mao Mao snort. “Dork.” He chuckles. I feel Mao Mao put his hand over mine. “My dork.” He corrects. I feel a blush spread over my face. I glance down at his hand and see the glimmer of the engagement ring I got him. Mao Mao’s hand feels so warm, like the sunrise I just compared him to. Mao Mao moves to stand. “Where are you going?” I ask. “No where.” Mao Mao states as he holds both sides of my head. He leans in and gives me a kiss. “Just wanted to kiss my future husband.” He giggles. I feel my face warm even more.  _

_ Mao Mao, despite being a black cat, brings light into the world like it’s nothing.  _

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Badgerclops and Adorabat: *Sleep*  
Mao Mao at 3am: *Banging on pots and pans* HAPPY FREAKING HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!  
Badgerclops: Babe….it’s more than a month away-  
Mao Mao: YOU CAN STOP THIS HOLLY JOLLY TRAIN!!!!
> 
> So...I imagine that Mao Mao really looks forward to the winter holidays because that’s one of the few holidays were his mom gets off work and has someone who spends time with him. (I guess I also headcanon that his mom works hard as a business woman to support her family because Shin really doesn’t make a consistent income and he refuses to use this family’s hoarded wealth on nothing that isn’t related to being a hero, which includes the bills, tolitterys, groceries, etc. Basically, Shin Mao is not a responsible adult.)


End file.
